


Used To Be Friends

by KeldvokWrites



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Microfic, Wordcount: 150
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: Every time Shiori thought she had crafted the perfect apology; she would crumple it. She settled on the only thing she could offer Juri anymore: honesty.
Relationships: Arisugawa Juri/Takatsuki Shiori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Used To Be Friends

The pile of crumpled letters had reached the ceiling of her dimly lit room. Every time Shiori thought she had crafted the perfect apology; she would crumple it. She settled on the only thing she could offer Juri anymore: honesty.

“I messed up, and I don’t know what to do. I know you hate me. Tell me what I should do. Please.”

She placed the letter at Juri’s door, and then she waited for Juri.

She came out nearly an hour later, and Shiori felt her heart stop. But seeing Juri’s beautiful teal eyes rain down their sorrow was not what she had expected.

“Shiori!” Juri shouted in between sobs. “I know you’re here!”

Shiori felt her heart jump into her throat. _Here it comes, the final thrust of the blade into the heart._

But it never came. She only saw Juri.

“I’ve already forgiven you, Shiori. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
